A Quick Sketch
by chunkykokiri
Summary: Trucy finds out that Pheonix was an art major before a law major, and takes it upon herself to commission him. For free, of course. Narumistu/wrightworth, Trucy has two dads.


"You can draw, daddy?!"

Trucy really didn't understand the meaning of an 'inside voice'. She never really did, and Pheonix surmised she never really will.

"Yeah, I was an art major before Miles won me over." He says with a giggle, as Miles splutters a tiny bit over his new favourite tea.

Trucy grins unabashedly.

"You've gotta show us! Draw me and papa!"

Miles raises his eyebrow, smirking just a tad, although it's hidden by his dainty teacup.

Pheonix scratches the back of his head a little before he can reply, "Awe, I dunno Truce. I haven't drawn in a good while."

Miles immediately pipes up.

"Objection." Setting down his tea, he keeps his eyes trained on Pheonix. "If I'm not mistaken, I could reach under the pillow on your side of the bed and pull out a recently used sketchbook." Wagging a finger in front of his eyes, he smiles just a little. "You date all of your works. If I recall correctly, you made a sketch of our bedside table just two days ago."

Pheonix's shoulders droop as he accepts defeat, pushing his chair out from under the dining room table.

"Oh, alright, fine then." Pheonix says with a huff.

"I'm a bit rusty though-"

"But papa just proved you're not! Don't carry on with your lies!" Trucy cuts him off, grinning so brightly Pheonix could swear it lit up the room for just a second.

"We see through your machinations, Pheonix. " Miles pronounces a little louder as Pheonix walks off. He doesn't see Miles give a full blown smile as he trots around the corner, briefly bending over to ruffle Pess behind the ears.

"I'll go grab it, but be warned-"

"Oh just get on with it daddy!" Trucy shouts with an equally as loud giggle.

Miles picks up his tea again, taking a quiet but tentative sip. It's still hot.

Trucy sits in blissful silence for about 5 seconds, before making to speak again.

"What does daddy mean, 'when Miles won me over'?" Trucy looks up at the ceiling corner and places an overly considering hand on her chin.

"Well," Miles sets down his tea again as he begins, a pink tinge ever so slightly dusting across his cheeks. He pushes his glasses back up his nose before he continues. "Your father tells me that he changed his major to law to meet me again after seeing me in the newspaper labelled as the 'demon prosecutor'. After all, we had been childhood friends before we faced each other in court for the first time."

Miles averts his gaze from his daughter and attempts to hide a bashful smirk.

He fails.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Trucy places her hands on her ever smiling cheeks as she speaks. "I never knew you were friends before!"

Miles picks up his tea again for the umpteenth time that morning, this time successfully concealing his widening smile. He allows himself a breathy laugh to escape his lips, before the familiar sound of clunky footsteps echoes throughout the hall.

"I got it!"

Pheonix turns the corner, once again being over to scratch Pess behind the ears. Her tail is positively wagging from the amount of affection she's recieveing in such a small amount of time

Miles can't help but feel just a tiny bit jealous.

"Sit down! Come on!" Pheonix obliges by his daughters words, sitting across from her and his husband.

"Do you want a quick sketch, or some kinda full out line art thing? It won't be a masterpiece either way."

Miles raises his arms, as if in question. "A quick sketch would feel more candid, if you ask me."

"So many art terms! I don't know what candid really means, but I agree with papa!" Trucy places her hands on her hips and giggles, her fringe falling just a little over her eye.

"Sketch it is then," Pheonix says and he props himself up against the back of his chair, knees coming up to rest lightly on the table. Miles would usually reprimanded him for this. Something about table manners and setting a good example for Trucy, who would then agree with him like a little traitor.

Miles let's it pass this time.

"I'm gonna say... 10 minutes at absolute maximum. Find a comfortable position, guys."

Miles and Trucy oblige, Miles opting to rest his elbows on the table and his hand on his fist, Trucy placing her hand on Mike's shoulder and leaning on it slightly. Both are smiling.

10:34 am. That's what the flickering microwave clock reads.

Pheonix hovers over the paper for a second, his hand making waving motions but not making contact with the paper. A quick glance up to the people in front of him, and he sets to work.

10:39 am. Miles' arms are starting to get a little tired, but he can cope. Trucy is still clinging to him, seemingly unaffected. Pheonix's tongue is poking out of the side of his mouth as concentration takes hold of him. Aside from in the courtroom, Miles has never seen him this focused before.

Probably not even in the courtroom, actually. He doesn't think too hard on that possibly concerning fact.

10:41 am.

"Done!" Pheonix almost shouts as the pencil and table collide with a resounding slap underneath his open palm.

"Show! Show!" Trucy is practically seething with excitement, so much so that Miles is pretty sure he saw foam exit the corners of her mouth, if only for a fleeting second.

"Alright, it's not my best work, but I guess it'll do." He flips the sketchbook around, revealing a sketchy, messy Miles and Trucy.

However messy, it's a perfect rendition.

Trucy's eyes sparkle as she eyes the paper, over dramatically gasping all the while.

"That's amazing, daddy! I really look like... like... Me!"

Pheonix scratches the back of his neck, a nervous tic he never could drop. "Aw, shucks Truce. You don't really mean that" His smile is lopsided as he not so graciously accepts his daughter's compliment.

"Be quiet, daddy! It's really good! What do you think, papa?"

It's safe to say that Miles is positively taken aback.

"Well," He starts, pushing his glasses up his nose again. Trucy could have sworn she saw the exact same thing happen just a couple minutes ago. "I must say, you really do sell yourself Short, Pheonix. "

Pheonix's eyebrows raise in confusion, but before he can even think to speak, Miles continues.

"Honestly," reaching a tentative hand out, he lightly clasps the sketchbook, and Pheonix releases it from his grip. Miles' slender finger traces his and Trucy's faces lightly, careful not to smudge anything. "This is the best drawing I've ever seen from you. And I mean that."

Pheonix's face lights up, if not a little pink.

Miles can see where Trucy gets her grin from.

* * *

**Hey! This is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic, please lmk any critiques you have, I'm happy to hear them! **


End file.
